It's times like these
by Heytwilighters
Summary: Emmett moves from California to Seattle , Rose lives in Seattle and is struggling with something in her life One day they come across each other, let's see what happens...
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

"I really don't get why we have to move again!"

"Why are mom and dad always waiting to climb more and more, isn't our life stable enough!" Alice said as she came into my room to help me packaging the stuff left, she was having a hard time moving she and Maya were best friends and moving from California to Seattle was going to be hard for them.  
Honestly I don't even care anymore, I've moved so many times, when I make new friendships I already know that they probably won't last much, from the 7 estates I've lived in I just keep in touch with Jasper this guy I know for sure will be friend forever… the rest of them are "temporary"  
Finally in my senior year of Art school, thank god they had the art option in this school I don't know what I would do If they hadn't

We got in the car and said goodbye to the house where we lived for 2 years… this would be a long ride

I looked through the window as Seattle came to view. It wasn't that bad, yes the weather is shitty but the nature and everything else was beautiful, something different besides buildings and traffic like in California, here you could feel the nature.__

God, I can't wait to start drawing  
but what surprised the most was our neighborhood, holy fuck, mom and dad were really trying to put on a show, this was like fucking Beverly Hills all the houses where huge and looked expensive with luxurious cars.

"So kids what you think of the neighborhood, look at that house with the big windows everywhere, it's ours, you guys will love it" mom said excited

Oh my god you have to be fucking kidding me, this house was nothing compared to the ones we have lived in, I'm so going to get the room on the top, I have only seen it from outside and it's perfect the walls are big windows, with a huge balcony.

"Alice do you see that room?" I said pointing to my future dream bedroom

"yes, it awesome" she said, poor soul she was probably thinking that she was going to get it

"well it's mine, I'm your older brother so I get to have the best room"

"but, but, MOM! It's not fair "Alice whined

"Honey you can have the bedroom with a walk-in closet" mom said like if she was saying a secret, that idea made Alice a little happier, shorty would be a fashion designer when she grows up I'm sure of that.

Dad just laughed quietly at our conversation has he parked in our new garage that had space for probably more 4 cars.

I got out of the car as fast as I could opened the damn door, went up the stairs two steps at a time opened a big dark wooden door and there I was, in the most epic room ever it was even better than I thought, a king sized bed was in the middle of the room right in from of the bed was huge TV, a huge stereo, huge shelves, everything in here was huge  
And then I saw it, a desk and in front of it was the best view I've ever seen, you could see the whole city from here, everything, not even the California beaches could compare to this.

"do you like your room em?" my dad said walking into my room with a smile that showed he already knew the answer

"Are you kidding me, dad this is awesome do you realize everything I can draw from now on, all this landscape, thanks" I said as I hugged my dad  
mom and dad were doctors so they didn't have much time for me and Alice but they knew how to spoil and "keep" us happy, and honestly I got used to help Alice with her homework and make dinner for us.

"Anyway me and mom have to go finish some papers at the hospital so take care of your sister ok?"

I checked the rest of the house, damn this house was so good, I'll cry if we ever leave this place, the living room, the kitchen, the gym, I even loved the fucking bathrooms  
I don't see the point of a pool with this shitty weather, but the hot tub that was another story.

I went to Alice's room to help her unpacking her stuff, when I heard her crying

"Hey shorty, what's wrong?" I asked seating next to her on her bed

"Nothing… it's just that… never mind" and she started sobbing again, telling me to go away

"Come on, is it about Maya, we have talked about it, you guys can still see each other from time to time, it's going to be okay" I said petting her back

"It's about that bu-but not only em, what if they think I'm weird-d, what if no one likes me" she looked at me with true worry and sadness in her eyes

"Shorty tell me one person that met you and didn't like you, now why don't you call Maya while I make dinner for us?" I said cleaning her tears.

While I was making dinner, I remembered that mom said there was a beach near our house, and even though we lived in California It's been a while since I've gone to the beach, or even draw something there. Maybe tomorrow in the morning I'll go there

I was about to call Alice to come and eat, but I decided to take dinner to her room and we would eat there.  
Shorty had just hung up the phone when I came in her room she looked a lot better now.

"Guess What! Maya said she could come here next weekend, next weekend Emmett!" The kiddo was so excited

"wow that's great, I'm glad she is coming over here, I might go see jasper that weekend too" The idea had just come up to my mind, But it was actually a good Idea.

We ate dinner and talked a little, we do this usually every day but today I installed Wii and we played for probably 2 hours, Alice addicted to something other than shopping, now that's rare  
This games get me bored easily and I could see Alice was tired too

"Ok shorty enough Wii for today, let's go to sleep" I gave Alice a goodnight kiss and left her room.

After putting the dishes in the washing machine I went to my room and it was getting late so I just changed into my Pikachu pajamas and got in my king fucking sized bed for the best sleep I've had in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up at 9 a.m. which was pretty early on a Saturday, I usually wake up by noon but today I had something on my mind.

After getting my morning routine done I went downstairs to go eat some breakfast, I opened the fridge and there wasn't anything to eat which is rare but we just moved in yesterday.

Eating cereal without milk in a kitchen that was basically full of boxes everywhere is just precious breakfast

After looking for my notebook for half an hour I finally found it, I draw everything there it's easier to carry around.

Today I was planning on going to the beach that my mom had talked about.

I got into my car and turned on the radio and a miracle happened, Led Zeppelin on the radio

"God I love this song!" I screamed in my car and started singing along to the lyrics of Dazed and Confused

10 minutes later and there I was in a nice beach, today was really cloudy and it looked like it would rain but I guess that's the normal weather here.

I got off my car and locked it, there were probably 11 people on this beach right now but locking the car all the time was a California habit.

I walked on the sand along the water for a while and then sat on some rocks, there were 5 surfers, a group of guys probably the same age as me playing volleyball, and a little farther was a girl, just sitting and looking at the water, whatever she was thinking had her really focused because her head or body never moved.

Maybe I was stretching my luck but she was too captivating not to stare. Without being too obvious I moved closer to her.

I grabbed my notebook and a pencil from my car, and got back to where I was, I started by drawing the background and then without even noticing I started drawing her, her long and thin silhouette.

From the distance I was I couldn't see anything besides the shapes of her body and the color of her hair.

I kept on drawing her until she moved her head and her eyes made connection with mine, she had obviously seen that I was drawing her, I tried to look away and pretend I was drawing the water or something else.

But she got up and started walking my direction.

Oh god, fuck I thought to myself she had a look in her eyes that said she was going to murder me in 3 seconds

"Excuse me, what the fuck are you doing!" god she was pissed

"Hum nothing… just drawing…stuff" I tried to look friendly and cute but it was not working

"I can clearly see that the person on your notebook is me, and I'm taking this" she said as she took my notebook from my hands.

"Hey! No wait you can't take the fucking notebook that's mine!" I screamed running after her as she walked to parking lot

"Well you should have thought that before drawing other people without their permission" and she got into her car

I just stood there watching her go away, probably looking like the most retarded person on the planet

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said to myself, the bitch just stole my fucking notebook, half my drawings are there I need it!

I wish I had memorized her car or face better, but everything happened so quickly, she stole my notebook got into her car and left.

I got into my car and went home, I couldn't stop think about that fucking girl, her face filled with anger but behind her beautiful blue eyes you could see sadness and it was obvious that she had been crying.

When I got home Alice was in the living room watching something on Disney channel

"Hi Emmett, where did you go?" she said without even taking her eyes from the TV

"Hey shorty, I went to the beach, but my day was ruined by some psycho girl that stole my notebook" I said

"Oh my god why didn't you take me with you, YouTube would love to see that" She laughed hysterically

"Yeah yeah really funny, but the drawing I made of you is now with her and I highly doubt that you will ever see it again." and with that I left to my room, I just heard her say something like oh that suck.

Once in my room I turned on the TV and watched Baseball for a while but that girl was really bugging me and I couldn't concentrate on anything. So I decided to call Jazz.

After 100 rings Jasper finally answered the phone, I talked about my new house and about Seattle he talked about how boring Texas was. I told him about psycho girl and he laughed just like Alice

"Man it's not funny, I had everything there!" I don't understand why everyone finds this funny, I bet my face was priceless when she took my notebook but come on.

We talked for probably an hour but Jazz had a part time job and he had to go.

"Emmett Lunch is ready" Mom yelled from downstairs

Mom had already cleaned the kitchen so now we were able to have a meal all together.

"Emmett where did you go this morning, I went to your room and weren't there" Mom said as she filled my plate with lasagna, my favorite food in the whole world

"I went to that beach you talked about" I wasn't really felling like telling the story about the notebook again so I didn't say anything else. "And mom guess what happened to Emmett there" but of course Alice had to tell the joke of the year.

"What are you going to do now Emmett?" Mom asked worried, at least one person in this family doesn't find this situation funny

"I don't know, I really don't know" I said

"Well maybe you will see her around here" Mom said cleaning the kitchen. "Oh and Emmett can you please take the trash out, I'm getting late for work"

"Sure mom" I said grabbing the trash and walking outside, the weather was better now the sun was shining but it was still cold.

I was walking back home when I saw her, the girl that stole my notebook, there she was walking her dog.

"HEY!" I called her

I'm getting my notebook back now I thought to myself.


End file.
